


Free, but not Easy

by weepingnaiad



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Vacation, cotton candy bingo, free - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Coulson's overworked, so Fury insists he take a vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free, but not Easy

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** As ever, my brain twin, and soul sister, abigail89, wrangled my words into something readable and coherent. I will never be able to convey my gratitude, bb. But, of course, I fiddle even after posting, so any mistakes are all on me.
> 
>  **A/N:** Fill for my Cotton Candy Bingo square: _Free_.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** These are Marvel and Whedon's characters used in the spirit of creative commons. I promise to return them with smiles on.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" Phil didn't really have time for whatever else Nick was tossing his way, but he'd fit it in somehow. He always did, though going without sleep and living off caffeine and cigarettes wasn't nearly as effective as it had once been. He rubbed at his chest, an unconscious habit he'd gotten into while still healing. Now he was mostly unaware he did it.

"Sit down, Coulson."

"Sir? I have to--"

"I said Sit. Down." Nick didn't need to raise his voice to have an impact. He terrified all the junior agents for good cause and still never failed to have the most senior of agents snap to it when he snarled. Unimpressed with Nick's bark, Phil just arched a single eyebrow and held his ground. He'd known Nick for too long to cave and he really was too busy for anything else.

"Phil, sit down. Before you fall down."

Phil blinked at the change in Nick's voice; sitting before he realized what he was doing. Nick might be Phil's friend, but he was only Commander Fury in the office. And he never called Phil by his first name.

"What?" Phil began, but shut up immediately when Nick waved him to silence.

"As of..." he started, then trailed off as he glanced at the large bank of clocks on the wall, "ten minutes ago, your duties are being transferred and you're on leave."

"You can't be serious, sir. Who has time to take on my duties?" Phil narrowed his eyes at Nick, trying to parse just what he intended. "Where are you sending me?" he finally asked, resigned to whatever mission Nick needed him for. He'd only be that much more behind when he returned, but they were so shorthanded there really was no choice.

"I'm not sending you on a mission, Phil," Nick answered. "Have you looked in the mirror lately? When was the last time you took a vacation? Hell, Phil. When was the last time you took a day off?"

Phil knew better than to answer. He knew a rhetorical question when he heard it.

"You're impossible to replace and that's why I'm doing it. I lost you once and this place went to hell. I'm not going to let that happen again on my watch. So you're taking three weeks vacation. And all of your duties are being shared. Woo gets the juniors and trainees, Maria gets the WSC and labs, and Sitwell gets the Avengers. We'll manage and you'll return fresh as a daisy."

"But--"

Nick held up his hand. "Fresh. As. A. Daisy." He nodded toward the door. "You're free. Now get off my ship."

Phil stood, his mind whirling with all the things he'd need to gather.

Nick cleared his throat as Phil reached for the handle of the door. "And don't even _think_ about taking any work with you. You're on leave, Phil. And to make sure it sticks, I've frozen your badge."

"What?!" Phil whirled around, turning a horrified face to Nick.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. I'll restore your access. In two weeks. No earlier." Nick turned away then, his eye scanning the tablet on his desk.

Phil was clearly dismissed, but it hadn't yet sunk in. He opened the door slowly, wondering what he was going to do for the next three weeks.

"Oh, and Phil?"

Phil stopped, turned around once again. "Take Barton with you. He's been worse than you. So, there's your "mission"..." Phil heard the air quotes. "Fix Barton. Fix you. You can handle that, can't you, Coulson?"

And damn Nick for knowing Phil so well. He gritted his teeth, straightened, and gave Nick a half-assed salute. "Aye, sir. I can do that."

"Of course you can. Now get the hell outta my office."

Phil did just that. Now that he had Barton -- _Clint_ \-- to look after, he knew just what they'd be doing with their free time. And for the first time in days, Phil smiled, scaring the beejebus out of a gaggle of junior agents that rounded the corner and witnessed it.

The End


End file.
